This invention is in the medical and chemical related field. The invention relates to the placing of samples on a substrate.
Scientists and medical technicians are constantly searching for better ways to place, transfer and/or apply samples on various substrates for testing or diagnostic-type purposes. The placement, volume, and dimensions of such samples on a substrate are important to the results of the procedures carried out on the samples. In some instances, improper application of the samples on a substrate will significantly alter or destroy the test results. One such procedure, which is subject to poor results based upon the application of samples, is the procedure of zone electrophoresis. For further background on electrophoresis see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,614, issued to Golias on Aug. 11, 1992, entitled xe2x80x9cIMMUNOFIXATION ELECTROPHORESIS CONTROL SYSTEMxe2x80x9d and incorporated herein by reference.
For further background on the application of biological samples for an electrophoresis process, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,516, issued to Bellon on Apr. 11, 1995, entitled APPARATUS FOR THE APPLICATION OF BIOLOGICAL SAMPLES TO AN ELECTROPHORETIC SLAB SUPPORT, herein incorporated by reference.
Present methods for the automatic application of samples, especially fine samples, to a substrate or flat surface are inadequate.
It is an object of the invention improve upon the methods and devices for depositing samples or fluids on a substrate.
It is an object of the invention to control the amount of fluid applied to a substrate.
It is an object of the invention to control the footprint or shape of the fluid applied to a substrate.
It is an object of the present invention to strive to produce a nearly two dimensional deposit of fluid onto a substrate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semi-automatic and automatic method and device for placing fluid on a substrate.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the risks of damaging the applicator or the substrate during a deposit or delivery.
The novel methods and apparatuses for depositing or placing substances on substrates disclosed include applicator tips, applicator reservoirs, applicator tip assemblies, automated and semiautomated apparatuses and processes for using applicators. The methods and other apparatuses are used to automatically or semiautomatically place controlled amounts of substances on substrates. Combinations of applicator tips, applicator tip assemblies, applicator reservoirs, applicator holders and movable racks precisely and accurately place samples and testing chemicals on substrates. Racks and other equipment are used to bring the applicators or transferred substances into contact with the substrates. Preferably racks with vertical movement are used to precisely deposit samples and fluids.
Specifically, methods and hardware for applicator tips which carry and deposit sample fluid using lyophilic surfaces are disclosed. Generally, the tips are formed in two parts, one part carries sample fluid and the second part does not. Barriers and other techniques are used to prevent the second part of the tips from carrying fluid. The tips are mounted on applicator holders which are placed on racks and used in automatic and semiautomatic processes.
Applicator reservoirs can be used to pre-load substances or fluids for later transfer to substrates. The reservoirs deposit or place controlled volumes of substances or fluids on substrates or plates. The preferred method mixes fluids with polymers to form a gel which is cast in a reservoir. The gel is then placed in contact with a substrate to deposit the fluid. Preferably, these reservoirs are connected to applicator holders which are used in combination with racks and other delivery apparatus.